12 Pains of SSBB
by Pit-Trap
Summary: 12 Pains of Christmas, SSBB style! Find out the 12 things the Smashers hate about Christmas. Crazy Hand hates hangovers, Ike has issues with Christmas lights, and Snake hates those freakin' Christmas cards!


Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, Super Smash Bros, 12 Pains of Christmas song, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Is finding a Christmas tree**

**The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Rigging up the lights." **Ike said, messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Hangovers." **Crazy Hand said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights." **Ike said, messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree **

**The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Sending Christmas cards." **Snake said writing on cards.

"**Hangovers." **Crazy Hand said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights." **Ike said, messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree **

**The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards." **Snake said writing on cards.

"**Hangovers." **Crazy Hand said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights." **Ike said, messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Facing my in-laws." **Peach said nervously fretting. 

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!" **Snake wailed. 

"**Hangovers." **Crazy Hand said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up these lights!" **Ike shouted, still struggling with the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**The Salvation Army." **Mario said, sighing.

"**Facing my in-laws." **Peach said nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards." **Snake said writing on cards.

"**Oh, geez!" **Crazy Hand wailed, still swaying.

"**I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!" **Ike yelled, tangled in some lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The eighth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!" **Toon link shouted.

"**Charities," **Mario said and then added.

"**And whataya mean "YOUR" in-laws!?"**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, making out these cards!" **Snake sighed unhappily.

"**Honey, get me a beer, eh?" **Crazy Hand said looking at Master Hand, who gave him a confused look.

"**What, we have no extension cords?!" **Ike shouted, glaring down at Kirby.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Finding parking spaces." **Link sighed, riding Epona around in circles.

"**DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!" **Toon Link shouted at Link.

"**Donations!" **Mario cried, irritated.

"**Facing my in-laws." **Peach said nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Writing out those Christmas cards." **Snake narrowed his eyes at the annoying cards.

"**Hangovers!" **Crazy Hand shouted in frustration.

"**Now why the hell are they blinking?!" **Ike stamped his foot, glaring at the blinking lights. Kirby clapped his hands in delight.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me: **

"**Batteries not included." **Samus said, glaring at her power suit.

"**No parking spaces." **Link said, still riding in circles.

"**BUY ME SOMETHIN'!" **Toon Link yelled to no one in particular.

"**Get a job, ya bum!" **Mario flipped off some random beggar dude.

"**Oh, facing my in-laws!" **Peach wailed, pacing back and forth.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards." **Snake said, still writing cards and twitching.

"**Oh geez, look at this!" **Crazy Hand pointed at Kirby, who waved.

"**One light goes out, they ALL go out!" **Ike shouted, still frustrated.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me: **

"**Stale TV specials." **Bowser said, flipping through the TV channels.

"**Batteries not included." **Samus said, glaring at her power suit.

"**No parking spaces." **Link said, still riding in circles.

"**DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!" **Toon Link screamed to Link.

"**Charities!" **Mario wailed in despair.

"**She's a witch… I hate her!" **Peach said, shaking her head.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!" **Snake yelled in frustration, looking at his list of people he needed to send cards to.

"**Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?" **Crazy Hand asked Master Hand.

"**Get a flashlight… I blew a fuse!!" **Ike shouted. 

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Singing Christmas carols." **Marth and Pit said in incision.

"**Stale TV specials." **Bowser said, flipping through the TV channels.

"**Batteries not included." **Samus said, glaring at her power suit.

"**No parking?!" **Link shouted, glaring at a "No Parking" sign.

"**WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAH!" **Toon Link cried.

"**Charities!" **Mario wailed in despair.

"**Gotta make em' diner!" **Peach said, cooking six things at once.

**Five months of bills!**

"**I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!" **Snake yelled, throwing a grenade at all his Christmas cards and then watched them all explode.

"**Shut up, you!" **Crazy Hand yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Kirby.

"**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!" **Ike shouted, angrily throwing the lights at Kirby, who looked confused.

**And finding a Christmas tree! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I like this XD The rigging up the lights part with Ike seems perfect for him XD

Lolz, poor little Kirby XD


End file.
